Lost in Danville
"Lost in Danville" is an episode of Phineas and Ferb. Synopsis A mysterious capsule falls into Phineas and Ferb's backyard and unleashes something they cannot control. Meanwhile, Perry discovers that Doofenshmirtz has been abducted by a guy named Professor Mystery whose nemesis is also Peter the Panda. Plot Phineas and Ferb are seen under their tree as usual. They are having a discussion about toothpaste until Candace walks to them and tells them she does not want them doing anything bustable, especially since she's listening to the latest Paisley Sideburn Brothers album. Suddenly, a mysterious object falls from the sky. Ferb opens an umbrella in anticipation of anything else falling, but nothing does. Phineas tells Ferb to open the capsule. Ferb struggles to try to open it but to no avail. Phineas observes this is a day full of mysteries beginning with the toothpaste, and then the mysterious capsule. Ferb then reminds him of the mystery of where Perry could be. Major Monogram informs Agent P that Doofenshmirtz has been off the radar for some time. He suspects that either Doofenshmirtz has got something big up his sleeve or something terribly wrong has happened to him. Perry goes straight to his mission to find out. Back in the backyard, Phineas and Ferb, now joined by Isabella and Baljeet, have tried opening the capsule with different battle-axes. Phineas then tells the others that Ferb has set up a z-ray machine that is able to see through any matter. As soon as the picture develops, they are actually still unable to see through the capsule, but Ferb sees that Phineas has a cavity and Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro is making some kreplach tortillas. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Perry walks in to see that Doofenshmirtz is missing. Then, through black and white flashbacks, it is shown that Doof was kidnapped while working on his blog, was blindfolded after smashing into an inator, and that the kidnapper, in question, stole a sandwich that Doofenshmirtz was going to have for lunch. Perry takes a closer look at the footprints left behind through his magnifying glass. Phineas and the others try smashing the capsule with grand pianos, but this does not work either. Buford then comes in claiming that many generations of his family had a key that could open anything. Baljeet asks if this is true, and Buford just says he was kidding and that he actually found the key when it fell into his lawn after the capsule. Perry makes contact with Monogram, who informs him that Carl has analyzed the footprints left on Doofenshmirtz's living room. Carl goes further to discover caffeine molecules and rainwater in the footprints. Monogram believes that could be anywhere but Perry seems to instantly realize that this is Seattle, Washington. Doofenshmirtz is revealed to be in an abandoned warehouse, still blindfolded, but now encased in a capsule. Phineas successfully unlocks the capsule. The door opens revealing a very old man with a long white beard wearing a blue tracksuit. He claims to be Phineas from the future. Back in Seattle, the kidnapper takes off Doofenshmirtz's blindfold. The first thing that Doofenshmirtz sees is a shrine to his ex-nemesis, Peter the Panda, with most of the photos of Peter including Doofenshmirtz with his face scribbled out with a red marker. The kidnapper reveals himself to be Professor Mystery, who assumes that Doofenshmirtz knows of him. Mystery is surprised that Peter did not mention anything about him to Doofenshmirtz, but Doofenshmirtz (who is not surprised by this) points out that Peter doesn't talk. Doofenshmirtz demands to know once and for all why he is here, but Mystery remains silent about it, because "Mystery is his allure", something which Doofenshmirtz finds really annoying. Phineas is not convinced that the crazy old man is himself from the future since his nose does not match. The crazy old man tells the gang that he's containing a black hole and is worried the hamster will stop running on his wheel causing reality to collapse since the gang exposed to hamster to the atmosphere. Baljeet questions this as well, but the crazy old man says he should believe him because he is Baljeet from the future. But Baljeet doesn't believe this because he is not Indian. He then claims to be Isabella from the future, but Isabella doesn't believe this either since he is not female. An old woman is heard asking the crazy old man to stop claiming to be people's future selves. Phineas asks who that is, and the crazy old man says it is his wife, Denise and that she is "no one from the future". Denise is insulted by this and greets the kids. She tells Bernie (the crazy old man) to keep his blood pressure low. Bernie sees the hamster is slowing down, and Denise wants the hamster to slow down because it is driving her crazy. Suddenly, an alarm starts going off. Baljeet knows that is not a good sign. Doofenshmirtz still wants to know why he is being kidnapped and why Mystery has a shrine to Peter. Mystery finally reveals that he is Peter's nemesis. Doofenshmirtz then notices an inator, but Mystery refuses to tell him what it does in order to keep the "mystery is my allure" façade. Doofenshmirtz then asks if Mystery tells Peter his plan before or after the trap, but Mystery says he does not even tell him, because of the whole "mystery" thing. Doofenshmirtz also finds out he does not even go into backstory. Doofenshmirtz then tells Mystery that he has a lack of communication and, in song, along with inexplicable chorus girls appearing out of nowhere, he tells Mystery that he should talk to Peter or else he would lose him as a nemesis. The hamster has slowed down and now the black hole is being exposed. Bernie tries to tell Phineas what he should do but gets sucked into the capsule. Phineas instructs the gang to hold on to the tree. Baljeet is surprised that this has not disappeared yet, but Isabella points out the real pattern being the disappearance occurring after Candace attempts to bust them. The kids call out for Candace, who is in her bedroom still listening to her MP3 player. She sees the chaos outside and goes into busting mode again. Mystery accuses Doofenshmirtz of being a nemesis stealer, but Doofenshmirtz attempts to get it through his head that it is Mystery's fault that Peter and he are having problems. Still refusing to accept this, Mystery prepares to activate his inator even without still revealing what it does. Suddenly, Peter arrives in time to fight Mystery by punching him in the face. Despite taking delight in getting Peter's attention, Mystery demands to know what Doofenshmirtz gave Peter that he could not. Doofenshmirtz replies by saying he gave him an evil monologue and demands Mystery to tell Peter what his inator does. Having no other choice, Mystery finally explains that it is an unexist-inator, designed to erase anything from existence. Horrified, Doofenshmirtz is more worried because the inator is pointed at him and soon he will vanish from existence. Fortunately, having caught wind of Doofenshmirtz's location (from the clues - a wet climate and coffee - found in Doof's lab), Perry arrives to rescue Doofenshmirtz by pointing the inator up, where it fires a beam through an opening of a ceiling. As a result, the inator beam heads toward the Space Needle, but it just bounces off away to an unknown location. Buford slips off of the branch and gets sucked in the direction of the capsule. The rest of the gang follow suit, but the inator ray makes the capsule disappear along with the black hole, just in time for Candace's bust attempt to fail. It is unknown what happened to Bernie and Denise afterwards. In a coffee shop, Mystery tells Peter his entire backstory: his parents were obsessed with containing a black hole they discovered but abandoned him in the process. This was the turning point where he became an evil scientist and made the Unexist-inator. Suddenly, Bernie and Denise appear behind Mystery, recognizing him as their long-lost son. After a heartfelt reunion hug with his parents, Mystery happily introduces them to Peter. With their work done, Doofenshmirtz and Perry (who were watching the event outside the shop) leave them and go back to Danville. Linda invites the gang to come in for some snacks. Phineas tells Ferb that if the capsule didn't disappear, the planet would have been destroyed or the space-time continuum would have been ripped and he hopes no real damage has occurred. A polar bear appears behind him, and Phineas addresses the bear as "Dad" and invites him into the house for some snacks. The bear, speaking in Lawrence's voice, accepts this invitation. As they leave, a hole opens revealing another Phineas looking through. In the other side of the hole, another Phineas and Ferb do not believe the people over the hole were themselves because that Phineas had an extra white stripe on his shirt and their father is a polar bear. Songs *Ordinary Day *Talk to Him *Tuff Gum (instrumental) Goofs *Before the Capsule opens, the kids are standing in a line, but while it opens they are standing in a circle. The chainsaws on their feet also disappear. *During "Talk to Him" six chorus girls enter the door, but at the end, only five of them leave (maybe she left out of the screen or after the other five, while Doof was talking with Professor Mystery). *When Bernie starts explaining the consequences of opening the capsule and when the kids are holding onto the tree, alternate dimension Phineas only has three white stripes on his shirt instead of four. Trivia *The episode title is a reference to this ABC television series Lost, which was co-created by story writer Damon Lindelof and co-starred guest star Terry O'Quinn (who serves as the voice of Professor Mystery). **Ferb says, "Sometimes if you're lost, it's best to just go along for the ride", in reference to this show. **The polar bear at the end is also a reference to this show. **The hatch storyline is taken directly from the show. Denise and Bernie are parodies of the characters of Desmond and Penny. *As noticed by Ferb, throughout this episode, Phineas is seen with an extra white stripe on the bottom of his shirt. *Peter the Panda reappears, and this time, he has got himself his own assigned nemesis, Professor Mystery. *The text on Doof's computer screen says: "Funny Cat Pictures: Oooo! I hate those pictures of cats wearing tuxedos or riding invisible motorcycles". *The episode is set in an alternate universe. *When wondering what the capsule contains, Baljeet entertains the idea of "dozens of strange Schrödinger's cats", referring to the thought experiment "Schrödinger's cat" conducted by Erwin Schrödinger, in which a cat is left alone in a sealed box and when no one is looking, the cat is simultaneously alive and dead. Gallery Doof_Gets_Kidnapped.png Category:Television episodes Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes